The present disclosure relates to a frame for pictures and more particularly to a fully inflatable, self-supporting picture frame.
Picture frames have been supported by various rigid, mechanical supports. Such frames may be costly, heavy and difficult to transport. With picture frames, which are periodically moved, damage may occur, the weight of the frame is an important cost concern for delivery to retailers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a new and novel lightweight, inexpensive picture which is easy to transport, erect, and dismantle.
A picture frame, which is inflatable and deflatable, can be compacted into a relatively small volume for storage and transfer. Inflatable signs have been provided heretofore such as a balloon, or other such inflatable device, having an advertisement written thereon. One such expandable balloon is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,012 and 5,031,299. Such an expandable balloon has the advertising displayed thereon and is not utilized as a support for a separate sign. Another inflatable sign of a similar type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,121. However, there is a need for an inflatable frame for a picture.